


Our Time Together Is Limitless

by ihobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, High School, Jisung and chenle are like 5, M/M, Middle School, NCT 2018, OT3, Renjun is gonna come in after a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihobi/pseuds/ihobi
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno were bestfriends. Growing up together, they were two peas to a pod. They were practically brothers. But what happens when those familial feelings turn not so familial? And who is that new family that just moved into the neighborhood? What happens when their two peas was actually three?





	Our Time Together Is Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> \- here's some facts about the story that I forgot to mention  
> \- the dreamies are in middleschool while the older members are in highschool  
> \- jisung and chenle are like 5  
> \- yes i added hansol in there bc i love my baby

Jeno Pov:

“Jaemin-ah!! Wake up it's time for school!!!" Mom shouted. "Five more minutes mom!!" I said. "If you don't get up at this moment you're not going to have your phone for the day!!" She threatened. "Ughhhh fine!!!" I reply. I finally get up after laying around for lord knows how long and look at the alarm clock to see that it's already 7:30am and school starts at 8 o'clock exact.

"MOM!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" I screamed.

I jump up from my bed, well not really because honestly who has that much energy in the morning I know I certainly don't, and go straight to my bathroom. After doing my business I start brushing my teeth, glad that I took a shower the night before which cut down my time to get ready this morning by 30 mins. After brushing my teeth and washing my face for five minutes I can't help but finally feel revived from the dead. Quickly putting on some hair gel and styling my hair I then began to make my way to my closet.

Debating on what to wear I finally decide on a pair of black ripped jeans, a white tee, a large green and black flannel. Once I had my clothes on I took out a pair of classic adidas that will complete my outfit. Grabbing my backpack and spraying some cologne I made my way downstairs with 15 minutes to get to school.

Going into the kitchen I find mom packing hers and also my lunch. No matter how much I tell her I’m fine doing it myself, I can’t help but be grateful that she’s so stubborn otherwise my lunch would’ve been a bag of chips and a soda.

Smiling at the sight I go to give her a kiss on the cheek and grab my lunch from her hands.

"Thanks mom! I gotta go sorry I can't chat longer, I'll be late if I do. See you later!" I said.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit tray, I make my way to the front door only to sprint back upstairs to grab my phone. By this time it's already 7:50 a.m. so I quickly left the house and started jogging to school, thanking the heavens that it’s only a block away.

Arriving 4 mins before the bell rings I head to the front office to get my schedule albeit slightly panting. On my way there I bump into someone due to walking so fast.

"Upmh... Owwwww, watch where you're.." I started only to stop once I looked up.

Jaemin Pov:

"..ng...yung...hyung! Hyung!!" I hear my little brother Jisung shout. Small punches to my stomach then precedes.

"Okay. Okay! I'm up! No need to keep hitting your hyung." I said while smiling at my little brother.

"Mommy say it time to wake up wight now." Jisung said in his adorable 5 year old voice.

"Is it now?" I asked. Finally sitting up and opening my eyes, I find that Jisung is in his little superman onesie with a cape.

"Yep!" He smiled showing his missing front tooth. I couldn't help but scoop him up in my arms and give him a huge bear hug. I then started to relentlessly attack him with tickles until he's squealing and begging me to stop. Feeling pity I give up my attacks but not before giving him two big kisses on his cheeks.

"Okay, that's enough now. Go tell momma I'll be down in 15 minutes." I tell him.

"Mkay! But if you don come down the I take your food." He replied. Chuckling, I told him to just take half. Checking my phone only to see that it is 7:15am and decide that there's enough time to take a quick shower. Getting out of the shower at 7:30am I start my morning routine of brushing my teeth, styling my hair, and do what all other boys do in the bathroom........flex in the mirror. I went to my closet to find a pair of clothes and found a pair that was just right for the first day of school. Finding an outfit that I deem suitable which consisted of a tannish orange striped button up with some black jeans then proceed to pair that up with a pair of converses.

Checking the time again to see that it is 7:45am I quickly grab my phone and backpack before heading downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I peak around the corner to find the adorable sight of jisung singing and trying to dance along to 'sorry sorry' by the kpop group super junior that I taught him.

Deciding to make my presence known I also start dancing along to the song while walking into the kitchen, which is a pretty hard feat to accomplish. Hearing his high pitched laugh only fueled me to be more and more sillier until I hear moms laugh joining in.

"Okay enough goofing around, don't want to be late now do we." She said after she finished laughing. Just barely realizing how much time passed I checked my phone and noticed that it was 7:50am already. Quickly going over to Jisung to give him a hug and to mom for another hug I then grabbed a granola bar and headed out. Noticing how I don't have much time left I broke out into a jog seeing as the school is just down the street from where I live.

Arriving 5 minutes before the bell rang I start looking for the office only to realize that I've been going the wrong way. I've never been good at directions *sighs*. Walking to where I hope the office is but not really paying attention to my surroundings I was stopped when a small body bumped into me.

"Upmh... Owwww, watch where you're..." the person suddenly stopped. Looking down I was surprised at who it was.

Third Person Pov:

As Jaemin's eyes fell upon the figure he couldn't believe who it was.

"Jeno?" He questioned. Before he even finished his name he looked down and as if fate had planned this it was, in fact, his bestfriend and partner in crime.

"Hyung!" Jaemin yelled in excitement jumping up to hug his favorite hyung. "Nana!" Jeno yelled as he caught him. Other people were staring but they didn't care because all that mattered in that moment was being able to see their best friend after a month without seeing each other because of different vacation plans.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Jeno pushed him away but still kept his hand on his shoulders. "No, I was heading there now but someone wanted to be a bulldozer and knock me down." Jaemin huffed.

Chuckling Jeno replied "Yeaahh…. Sorry bout that, come on let's go get our schedules together and say that we got lost.".

Without realizing it Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand and pulled him to what he hoped was the office to get their schedules.

Jaemin POV:

“HEY Jeno-hyung You're going the wrong way you dummie!!" I quickly said once I realized which way we were going.

"Hehe it's good that you're here then to guide us the right way." He gives me that beautiful eye smile of his. Wait! What! Beautiful? Where did that come from? But now that I think about it hyung is quite beautiful. 

"...na! Nana!" I suddenly focused on Jeno's concerned face, "Are you okay?".

"Hmmm?? Yeah, yeah I'm fine hyung no need to worry I was just daydreaming hehe.." I nervously laughed.

"Okay, you had me worried there for a second " He said ruffling my hair.

"Ya! Now I have to fix my hair!"

"Don't worry about you still look as cute as ever now come on we're already 3 minutes late." Jeno replied.

Third person Pov:

Little do these best-friends know that two mischievous devils or in other words their friends that go by the names Mark and Haechan were witness to the whole exchange.

"Operation JeNa start!" Declared the most devious one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's author-nim here!♡ Anyways I wrote this story like a year ago and I got to refine it a bit so I thought why not give it to you lovely folks! So like I know I have another series that I haven't updated yet but don't worry I haven't forgot or abandoned it! If anyone want's to request one-shots about nct that you want me to write, my inbox is open! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you my lovelies♡
> 
> ~ Lynn♡


End file.
